


In Deep

by KivaTaliana



Series: Trust [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:18:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KivaTaliana/pseuds/KivaTaliana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Ianto's ongoing Master/Pet relationship gets deeper as it becomes clear just how far Ianto is capable of going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Deep

Not even a possible end of the world scenario could seem to stop Jack’s sexual appetites, or what he probably saw, Ianto thought, as his responsibility. However much Jack might enjoy it, it was Ianto’s desire, or need, they were catering to and Jack in a way was fulfilling a duty. Ianto knew he didn’t mind, Jack had been flirting with him for months, as he did with everyone else, and he wasn’t going to turn down an offer as pretty as Ianto, he had once said. Although, Jack so far had not had sex with him, and he was still carefully preventing Ianto from instigating any deep physical contact. 

Ianto turned over, feeling the weight of the thick leather against his throat. He was sprawled naked on Jack’s cot, in the space under his office, the collar around his neck and the lead secured to the frame. 

The alarms had sounded about an hour ago. Ianto now didn’t have his watch to hand, so he wasn’t sure how long it accurately was, he could only guess at the length of time. The others had scrambled to attention and Ianto had carefully hidden his disappointment. He had left the collar in the drawer of Jack’s desk, after he had realised that he had completely forgotten Lisa’s birthday. Not that it much mattered, what use were birthdays to the dead. But it had prayed on Ianto’s mind to a point that he needed some release. He thought the alarm had put paid to that. 

But when the others were running around getting ready Jack had called Ianto into the office and indicating to the ladder had said, “Get down there and strip.” 

When he spoke he said it as casually as asking for a coffee, and as if it was a completely normal request in the middle of a rift alert. Ianto had opened his mouth to almost question the order, but then under the mischievous glitter in Jack’s eye he caught the hint of steel he saw when Jack switched roles. He wasn’t quite there yet, but he intended to be later. So Ianto had snapped his mouth shut, obediently climbed down the ladder and started to undress, putting his clothes neatly on the top of the ornate chest of drawers that was against the far wall. 

He was just getting out of his underwear when Jack dropped down the ladder with the collar held loosely in his hands. Without a word, Ianto had gone to him and knelt down in front of him. It had become the unspoken transition point, when the whole relationship changed between them, and Jack put the collar around Ianto’s neck. That gesture was mirrored by the end of each encounter, when Ianto put himself in the same position, either by his own design or Jack’s play and the collar was removed. 

Jack had secured the collar making sure there was enough slack for Ianto to breathe easily and then he had pulled him over to the cot and secured him. 

“You can lie on the cot,” Jack said. “I don’t want you getting cold on that floor.” 

Ianto had done as he was told, curling up and glancing nervously at the hole directly above him. If anyone suddenly appeared now, looking for Jack, it would be a rather interesting scenario. Ianto’s attention was drawn back to Jack as he put a comm. device on the side cabinet. 

“Just in case we need you for something I can warn you in advance, and if you need anything,” Jack stressed that word with clear emphasis. “Get dressed and deal with it, clear.” 

“Yes sir,” Ianto had said meekly putting his head down. He felt Jack’s hand running through his hair for a second. 

“Good boy,” Jack said, as if talking to an obedient dog, before clambering up the ladder and by the sound of the sirens going out of the hub with the others. 

After that there was an odd stillness to the air. A silence that was almost eerie from where Ianto could hear it, or rather not hear it. He wondered if that was what Jack thought when he was down here alone. If he could feel that stillness and Ianto wondered if he liked it. There was something a little peaceful about it, the sensation washing into his mind as he lay there. 

Ianto wondered how much longer Jack would be. He had no way of telling, if he needed anything he could get up but Ianto had no requirements other than to lay there and think about Jack, and the position he had been so casually put in. 

With a murmur, Ianto rolled again, sprawling on his back and looking up through the round hole to the ceiling of Jack’s office. The lights had been dimmed in the hub, so Ianto could see the flickering reflections of the water tower that cast around. His eyelids drooped as he watched the hypnotic pattern. 

Briefly his eyes flickered to the comm. It remained silent. Although he couldn’t be certain of the time he thought that enough time had passed that it was not an emergency, just instead a routine job. Jack wasn’t likely to call him now needing anything, so when Jack returned the night would take its planned course. Ianto’s body stirred at the thought.

He traced his hand down his body, moving to his groin to touch his erection. It hadn’t taken long after the first casual command for his body to react. Jack just seemed to know exactly what to do. Ianto smirked as he slowly started to stroke himself, his eyes fluttering closed. He had still managed to surprise, actually shock, Jack the previous week. Last time they had done this, the last time Jack had been forced to leave him, only for half and hour or so. 

Ianto smirked as he remembered it. It had been a lesson for him, but one for Jack as well, as he realised, just how far Ianto was prepared to let him take it. 

 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

The Previous Week

“Why didn’t you just go?” Jack demanded. Ianto looked back placidly, still kneeling on the floor of the cell, still in the puddle of urine that he had created. 

“You never said I could.” 

Ianto saw Jack blink at that and for a second there was an expression of sheer fury on Jack’s face. It took Ianto aback slightly but he didn’t move. Initially he had felt a little disturbed when the need had hit him and he thought that he really shouldn’t have drunk that last cup of coffee. But then Jack had said he wasn’t going to be long. 

There had been a quick call out, the others had gone home and Jack realised he was going to have to deal with it. He could have ended it and taken Ianto with him, but eventually he had just put him in the vaults, his hands cuffed together, fairly comfortably and then Jack had positioned Ianto in one of the cells, hands clamped to the back of his neck and kneeling on the floor. Ianto had considered getting up to relieve himself, and then, feeling the collar, cuffs and cool air swirling around him, decided it wasn’t part of it, and didn’t. 

The flush to his face and the feeling of humiliation and embarrassment which had come over him as he had literally wet himself had long faded away, before returning and enhancing the feeling of arousal he always experienced. And he had stayed there, waiting for Jack. Ianto watched the expressions flicker across Jack’s face, as he was clearly, for a brief moment, completely thrown. Ianto took it calmly, not moving, his hands still on the scruff of his neck. 

After a moment’s consideration Jack seemed to snap back, assessed the situation again and then ordered Ianto onto his feet, marched him to the cleaning cupboard and started giving him curt orders. 

Half an hour later, Ianto was back in the cell, on his hands and knees scrubbing the cell floor with Jack stood over him supervising every aspect of the clean up operation. The lead was wound up and held loosely in his hand so he didn’t need to be next to Ianto as he cleaned up. He was doing a good job, as Ianto always did, methodical and utterly thorough. Jack didn’t think the cell floor had ever been as clean as the section that Ianto had scrubbed. He only ever mopped them when there had been a mess, which wasn’t that often, so there was always dust on the floor. 

Still, that didn’t necessary let Ianto off the hook, Jack thought. As Ianto knelt up to wring the cloth out in the bucket – Jack had refused him a mop, Ianto had to make do with a cloth and scrubbing brush – Jack cuffed him on the back of his head just over his right ear. The action sent Ianto pitching forward and the cloth dropped out of his hand landing with a wet plop on the floor, just past the puddle. Jack moved round and nodded at the newly created mess. 

“You’ve missed a bit.” 

With his head down Ianto shuffled forward to carry on cleaning, in a spot that was only covered in dust. Jack watched him compliantly do as he was told. He could have forced Ianto to clean the whole floor but that was ridiculous, and a waste of time. Watching Ianto on his hands and knees naked while he cleaned the floor had given him other ideas. Some crueller than others but that was in a way what Ianto was looking for. To be degraded, controlled and also comforted. 

The way the night had gone wasn’t exactly as Jack had planned but he was nothing if not imaginative and able to improvise. He watched as Ianto cleared up, wringing out the cloth and draping it neatly over the side of the bucket, folded perfectly. Then he stayed on his hands and knees and waited. 

“Get up!” Jack snapped curtly. Ianto obeyed. Jack noted he was filthy from scrabbling around on the floor and kneeling in his own urine for half an hour or so. His knees and shins were coated with muck. So were his arms, they were also a little red from the hot water he had been cleaning with. Sweat trailed down his chest and face where Jack had made him work so hard. But still, somehow, he managed to stand there so demurely that Jack wanted to spin him round push him face first against the wall and fuck him senseless. 

But that was half the fun. Jack was not going to break that boundary and the anticipation; the thought of what he could do made him exactly what Ianto wanted. 

“You can put that stuff away and then get cleaned up!” Jack snapped. Ianto carefully gathered up the bucket and cleaning equipment and let Jack herd him out to the corridor and up to the cleaning cupboard where he put everything away perfectly. Then he took him to the showers. Jack turned it on and set the temperature. Ianto goggled as he felt the water with his hand. It wasn’t ice cold, but it was cold. He looked at Jack, who glared and flicked the end of the lead in a threatening fashion. Without any more prompting Ianto stepped into the shower. 

The water made him gasp and he hunched up his shoulders to try and protect himself from the cold. Turning around he picked up the flannel and soap, one that didn’t look particularly nice and smelt even worse. 

“Get on with it!” Jack ordered. Ianto snuck a glance at him. Jack was leaning against the wall, just on the archway to the shower room watching Ianto appreciatively as he shivered under the water. At that point Ianto decided to make a little show of it. It wasn’t so cold that he couldn’t deal with it and after a few minutes his body acclimatised somewhat. 

He worked slowly and thoroughly, the same as he had done over the floor. But this time he had an advantage. Jack had touched him, but had been rather reserved. He had made Ianto come on countless occasions and had touched him from head to foot but Jack had held off pleasuring himself and Ianto wanted to correct that. 

He took himself a little out of the shower’s spray to be able to soap himself down properly and carefully. Ianto moved over his arms, and then his shoulders. Then he put his back to Jack and started to soap his torso moving lower over his hips and navel and working on his groin. Despite the cool water Ianto was rock hard, feeling Jack’s eyes boring into him and anticipating what might happen later. 

“Don’t neglect your back,” Jack ordered. 

Ianto complied moving around to wash his backside, pressing the flannel between his cheeks and then bending over to work down his legs. As he bent over he risked another glance at Jack. He was watching him in utter fascination. Ianto knew he had thrown a curve into the works by his refusal to move even under the most desperate of circumstances. Now Jack was just looking, his eyes fixed on Ianto’s body, watching him hungrily, like the way a predator watched its next meal. 

Ianto spread his feet slightly to wash his feet and calves, letting Jack see the whole show from the back. He stared like a starving man in front of an all-you-can-eat buffet. Which was what Ianto was offering. He slowly straightened up and went to chastely wash his shoulders. There wasn’t much soap left on the flannel but that hardly mattered. Not while Jack was watching. Ianto only stopped as the water shut off, leaving him wet and dripping in the shower area. 

“Come here!” 

He turned and followed Jack taking the towel and drying himself off. When he was finished he hung up the towel and waited. 

“Hands in position.” 

Ianto complied putting his hands at the back of his head. He straightened his spine and lifted his chin as Jack walked around him. And then he started. His hands, his very warm hands, moved over Ianto. They went over his arms, then shoulders, down his back to his buttocks, across his hips, over his navel and then down his thighs. Jack yanked up his foot to examine that, tracing his fingers where he knew Ianto was most ticklish. And Ianto stayed still, gasping on occasion, especially as Jack traced lightly over his toes to examine every inch of him. 

That carried on until Ianto was a quivering wreck. Staying upright by the last vestiges of willpower he had. All he wanted now was for Jack to do something; Ianto wanted Jack to screw him. The anticipation of it was built up after weeks of this, and Ianto didn’t think it would disappoint for a second. 

However, Jack just calmly put his foot down, moved around him, walking a full circle and since he was satisfied with what he saw he clipped the lead back onto the collar and led Ianto out of the shower room. He took him through the hub, and Ianto tailed behind him, his hands still on the back of his neck, drawn along by the lead. 

Jack took him up to his office and dragged him into the corner. 

“Down, in position.” 

Ianto did as he was told in the far corner of Jack’s office facing the wall. He knelt down. His hands on the back of his head, his knees spread wide but he brought his ankles together. He felt the rope around his wrists tying them at the back of his neck, then he felt it fall loosely down his back and then a second later it pulled taut as Jack fastened it around his ankles. 

Once it was secured Jack left him. And he left Ianto a little confused. Being restrained in Jack’s office was not that out of the ordinary. However, it slowly started to occur to Ianto that he wasn’t close to Jack’s desk, where he would normally be petted, fussed over and pleasured. Instead he was tied somewhere away from him, where Ianto couldn’t even see him, and he couldn’t move, the rope down his back meant he couldn’t get out of his position. And behind him Jack carried on with his work. 

Until he moved around the desk, he went to Ianto’s side, to the bookcase. Ianto tried to turn his head but he was treated to a slap on the head to force his head back round. 

“Don’t move!” Jack snapped at him. 

Ianto didn’t and Jack went away again. And that was the moment that Ianto started to feel a little unsettled, realising that Jack might actually be really angry at him. It hadn’t felt like that, not at the beginning but now Ianto felt a little frightened. He wasn’t anchored. Before now there had been the lead and collar and a level of constant contact with Jack. Now there was something else. Ianto wondered if he had instigated it. He was the one that had precipitated the action tonight by making a mess in the cells. But he was right, Jack hadn’t given him permission and in a way his punishment was perfectly deserved. Now he was starting to wonder was Jack really angry with him. Surely if he was then Jack would have just said so, ending it. 

“Steady,” Jack’s voice said gently. Ianto snapped to attention suddenly realising he had been whimpering, and two tears sneaked their way down his cheeks as he blinked. There was a creak as Jack’s chair shifted and he stood up. A second later Jack’s hand wound into his hair and Ianto calmed. The physical contact made him settle immediately and he relaxed, although he stayed perfectly in position. He didn’t even shift as the lead was clipped on again, and the rope was pulled around his wrists and ankles releasing him with clear efficiency. He stayed still until Jack pulled him up onto his feet. 

Ianto kept his hands on the back of his head as Jack pulled him up. He drew Ianto around the desk and he relaxed as he saw the pillow on the floor, set up ready for him. But he only saw if for a brief moment before he was pushed over the desk. His cheek met the smooth wood as Jack pushed him down and unclipped the lead again. Jack’s hand stayed on his back, resting on his spine, between his shoulder blades. Ianto stared at the corner where he had knelt a minute or so before and felt Jack move to the side. His body shifted weight slightly and the change ran down his arm to his hand, to Ianto, who lay there still, unmoving and waiting. 

The leather lashed down smacking him hard across the flesh of his backside. Ianto jerked and the fingers of his hands, laced together at the back of his head, tightened against each other and a squeak of surprise shot out of his throat. The skin on his backside started to tingle and then there was another stinging blow to the top of his thighs. He jerked again but then settled. 

Jack’s hand stayed steady on his back as the lead slashed against his skin. Ianto counted to seven, the last two delivered close together in time and in location, right on the seat of his behind. It stung, his skin throbbing as the cool air touched him and the warmth of Jack’s hand seemed to surge down his spine warming his body even more. Ianto jerked as another slash happened and then two more. Taking it to ten. 

Jack’s hand moved up to the nape of his neck pushing Ianto’s locked hands up slightly. He didn’t move, he stared sightlessly into the corner and felt his skin react, taking the rest of his body with it. Jack’s body weight pressed against his neck. 

“I do not want that sort of mess again, understood?” 

Ianto nodded. He would agree to anything. They had never really laid out any ground rules as to what was acceptable or not. It now occurred to Ianto that perhaps they should have done. They had shocked each other tonight. But now, perhaps they knew to be aware that their personal boundaries were a little wider than both of them might be comfortable with. 

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

An Unexpected Arrival

Ianto jerked back from his memory as he heard the sirens in the hub go. That wasn’t surprising. Jack had to come back at some point. That was the whole point of leaving Ianto where he was, naked and tethered, waiting for him. 

He heard the sound of Jack’s booted feet hitting the gantry, the metal clanking as it always did when Jack bounded across it. Ianto smirked, still running his hand over his erection feeling the hard solid flesh with his fingers. Jack hadn’t told him not to touch himself. He hadn’t ordered him to do, or not do, anything in particular, other than go to the bathroom or answer a call on the comm. both of which were common sense, not part of the game. Ianto’s eyes closed slightly as his body tingled with pleasure. 

Then shock washed over him, he froze, his heart shuddering as he heard Jack’s voice. 

“Gwen! Check the CCTV for any sign of the thing past the castle. Owen! Make some new tranquillisers, stronger, if this thing appears again, we’re gonna need them. Tosh! See if you can get that laser working, if the alien has that much of an imbalanced molecular structure then perhaps we can find a way to completely unbalance it, and then just sweep up the atoms afterwards!”

Ianto heard the sound of the others coming into the hub, moving around as Jack threw orders at them. He could clearly imagine the scene, Jack stood there, while they all worked around him, to follow the orders he was giving. Ianto had seen it enough times, and usually the order he was given was to make the coffee that kept them all going late into the night. 

His body stayed still, his hand still resting on his groin. He rolled his head to the side to send a panicked look in the direction of the comm. device. He was fairly certain he hadn’t heard it activate but he was so absorbed in the memory he was going through that perhaps he missed it. He blinked several times as he tried to focus but he soon realised that the red light, that indicated someone was trying to get through, was inactive. Jack hadn’t tried to call him. He hadn’t sent Ianto any indication that he needed anything. So therefore Jack knew that he was still lying here, naked and waiting for him. 

Ianto’s head swivelled again, turning to look up at the hole above him, which suddenly felt very directly above him. Anyone that looked down would see him. And somebody was, the shadow moved slightly and Jack grinned down at him, seeing him sprawled on the cot and seeing where Ianto’s hand was placed. 

“Enjoying yourself?” Jack asked pleasantly before stepping onto the ladder and climbing down, jumping the last three or so feet into the room. Ianto just lay there gaping at him, his eyes moved upwards, but no one else appeared, but he could hear them moving around. He felt himself flush with panic, his heart still pounding and his hands started to feel slick. He discovered that as Jack moved to stand by the side of the cot and slid his hand under Ianto’s, easily sweeping his fingers away from his erection. Ianto’s hand dropped onto his stomach, and despite the panic and his pounding heart, his eyes still fluttered and he groaned as Jack gently touched him, running his fingertips down Ianto’s erection to gently cup his balls. 

“Now, I wonder what you were thinking about.” 

Forcing himself to focus Ianto looked up at Jack, then glanced at the comm. again, then back to Jack. Jack watched the eye movement, saw the unspoken question in that gesture. Ianto found his question answered in the same unspoken way. There was a very mischievous, excited glitter in Jack’s eye. Behind it lay the hint of steel that Jack always seemed to draw out of himself during their games. It wasn’t the same as his ‘I’m the boss’ steely glint, it was different and every time he saw it Ianto felt his body stir. This time was no exception, but his also stirred, differently, as he saw the excitement in Jack’s eyes. His other hand moved to pull the lead free of the cot frame, while the hand remained caressing Ianto’s groin. 

Ianto couldn’t help himself as he compliantly allowed Jack to pull him up off the bed. But he was very unsure what Jack was about to do. He wasn’t exactly shy when it came to sex, but he had discovered that neither was Ianto when it came to this. However, Ianto still felt a mild shudder of fear at the idea that he might be dragged up into Jack’s office, as he was, with everyone there to see it. And it was followed by a shudder of shock as he realised he wouldn’t bat an eyelid. It would only be the following morning that the real horror would set in. 

After all that, after those few seconds of terrifying thought, Ianto gave an accompanying shudder of relief when Jack pulled him across the room, out of site of the ladder and the manhole. Jack drew him across the room to the wardrobe, an ornate piece of furniture that Ianto suspected was now an antique, but probably wasn’t when had Jack bought it. And Ianto on more than one occasion wondered how the hell Jack had got it down there in the first place. One day he’d be brave enough to enquire. 

Moments later he was down on his knees and he automatically put his hands to the back of his head. Jack turned the collar, pulling it around so the clip where the lead attached rested at the back of Ianto’s neck. Ianto stared at the smooth wood of the door, waiting. 

“Jack!” 

Gwen’s voice came from above, somewhere in Jack’s office. 

“Hang on! I’m changing my shirt!” 

“Oh, for God’s sake!” Gwen muttered, and then added sarcastically, “Whenever you’re ready!” 

Ianto felt a gentle tug on the lead. “Make yourself useful.” 

Immediately Ianto turned, Jack had roughly pulled the shirt from his trousers but that was as far as he had gone, instead now he waited, looking at Ianto with raised eyebrows. Ianto stayed on the floor for a minute and started on the lower buttons of Jack shirt, and then he got up, working swiftly. He moved around Jack to pull the light blue shirt off his shoulders. Ianto shook it gently and then began to fold it up. He noted, quite strangely, at that moment, that the lead didn’t hamper either of them. Jack moved it expertly from hand to hand and around Ianto’s actions and Ianto moved with him. He put the shirt on the side, on top of his own pile of clothes.

“I think the dark blue one,” Jack added. Ianto took that hint and opening the wardrobe found the one Jack was referring to. He took it out, slid it off the hanger and after closing the wardrobe moved around to help Jack into it. He then fastened the buttons starting with the third one down and then working down to the bottom. 

Then came the issue of tucking it into Jack’s trousers. Ianto kept his head slightly down as he moved the shirt tails to unfasten Jack’s belt then his flies. His hand brushed against Jack’s groin, not deliberately, it couldn’t really be avoided. Jack was semi-erect, hardening as Ianto’s fingers pulled the zip down and his knuckles brushed against Jack. With his head down Ianto could hide his reaction as a small smile played on his lips. He hadn’t got as far as touching Jack like this. Jack was very careful of the contact that Ianto made with him, as if he wasn’t going to let Ianto push too hard, even though Jack had intimately examined every inch of Ianto on several occasions, but then it was also often as if he was being treated like a cow at market, or a piece of meat. 

Amazingly, that thought didn’t bring the horrific shuddering memory of the cannibals to the forefront of Ianto’s brain. Which to him was an amazing bit of progress, and as if Jack sensed that Ianto felt a gentle touch of Jack’s hand against his head. Ianto knelt up slightly and reached around to tuck Jack in. He brushed his hand quite blatantly against Jack’s backside, feeling the silky material of his underwear, and touching some of his skin. Ianto felt a little tug on his hair, an indication that he wasn’t to overdo it. 

He tucked Jack the rest of the way in, brushing his groin as he smoothed the shirt down at the front, and fastened his trousers back up again. Jack gave the side of his head a little nudge and Ianto turned back round and moved into position. Jack repositioned the lead to the back of Ianto’s neck and Ianto spread his legs a little further as he felt Jack’s boot nudge against his inner thigh just over his knee. He moved Ianto’s legs apart so there would be an element of discomfort but not too much so Ianto would be able to maintain the position for a length of time. His inner thighs strained slightly in the way he was used to now. 

“It would be very tempting to take you upstairs, but I think you’re better off out of sight.” 

The lead dropped against Ianto’s back and his spine arched as Jack’s hand moved to brush down the centre of his back. Jack leant forward so he could murmur into Ianto’s ear. 

“Although, if those three saw you, I think it would be Owen who would be the first one to join in, if I invited them.” 

Ianto gave a gasp and he shuddered, the thought and Jack’s touch stirring him a little more than Ianto thought it ought to have done. Jack gave a low, slightly evil sounding chuckle. His hand moved to Ianto’s backside and he caressed his left buttock before giving Ianto a gentle pat. 

“Good boy, stay.” 

Jack straightened up and walked away. At that moment he was tempted to drop his light blue shirt over Ianto’s head, but didn’t act on it, although the thought did remind him that he hadn’t used the blindfold for a while. Jack made a mental note to use it later on and then Ianto heard him jog swiftly up the ladder.

The whole process, moving Ianto, changing Jack’s shirt and the slight little tease at the end had taken no longer than five minutes, probably hardly even that. But it seemed the time had drawn out longer than that to Ianto. His mind played it again over, every detail seemed to stick with him. The fact that Jack had let him touch him was something new. So was the fact that everyone was now clustered in Jack’s office, above him as he stayed there. He wouldn’t move. There was no CCTV in Jack’s room under the office and no one ever really entered it. Only Ianto, on the odd occasion, on very odd occasions he thought, as he considered his position. 

“Where’s Ianto? Can’t he make the coffee?” Owen complained from somewhere above. 

“Home, so no,” Ianto heard Jack lie, or maybe not actually lie but avoid the truth of how Ianto felt and what he did. 

“Why has he been allowed to go home?” Owen moaned again. 

“Because he was here all last night, all of yesterday and all today. He’ll be back in the morning, and Tosh makes perfectly good coffee.” 

“Thank you,” Toshiko said. 

“Yeah, but it’s not Ianto’s is it?” Owen said. 

“Can we get back to the job in hand?” Jack’s voice asked. 

Ianto listened to them talk, letting it run over his mind without really taking in the words. What he followed the most was Jack’s voice. None of the others, he guessed, would realise it was slightly different. There was a nuance in it that only Ianto understood. Things were said and Jack intonated to the team member that was down below them what he really meant. Who was compliantly facing the wardrobe but staring at nothing, hands on the back of his head, collar gently resting on his throat and the lead trailing down his back with the end brushing against the floor every time he shifted slightly to ease the press of his muscles, but never really moving from the spot. Ianto knew that Jack was enjoying the thought of him, knowing he was down there waiting for Jack to come back, fixed, unmoving and utterly compliant. 

He could have moved, it was the one place that Jack truly couldn’t check up on what he was doing. Jack had total privacy. But Ianto knew Jack would know if he moved, he would probably even ask knowing that Ianto would answer truthfully taking the punishment if it was warranted. Jack also knew, Ianto wouldn’t move, he didn’t want to. 

It went on for a while, Ianto stayed where he was listening to them talk, move around the hub, try and track the thing they were following and all the while he stayed where he was and Jack knew where he was. Ianto smirked as again Jack came into his office, moving around, telling Ianto that he was there, all done with none of the others thinking much about it. 

Ianto squirmed, Jack would draw it out? Ianto hoped the alien would turn up and get itself caught because when Jack came back Ianto hoped that finally the barrier that Jack had mentally imposed on himself would move slightly, shifting in Ianto’s favour. 

And as if the rift machine was listening to that thought, it suddenly started to wail. 

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

A Little Imposition. 

Ianto shifted slightly and he felt the leather on his back move, so he stopped. Jack was clever, Jack was bloody clever. Ianto gave an annoyed glance at the stopwatch on the side, Jack had started it running as he had left Ianto where he was. 

“Stop it!” he snapped at the stopwatch in what was an entirely pointless gesture. And the fact that he was tied to the bed frame didn’t make it pointless. It was the fact of why and how clever Jack was. 

As the rift machine had wailed Jack had sent everyone into action stations. Ianto had listened, taking in what was going on. And it was fine. Jack had left him before. If he did without talking to him directly Ianto would take the previous stipulations and put them into the current situation. Dress and go the bathroom if you need to, or answer the call and again dress and do what Jack asked, or if none of that happened stay where Jack had put him. Simple. 

But Jack didn’t play the game to Ianto’s rules but to his own. As everyone had run off, Jack had come back down, taken him back to the bed and made him lie face down and had then gathered his wrists up, holding them tightly in one hand. 

“It appears you can’t be trusted,” Jack had said calmly producing two lengths of rope. Each one was twined around one wrist and then secured to the headboard of the cot. Ianto couldn’t move his arms more than a few millimetres in any direction, but the ropes weren’t tight on his wrists unless he pulled, so he didn’t. Then Jack had carefully moved the lead, curling it up and laying it down Ianto’s spine intricately, or at least it felt like that. It rested in several places down his back, curled up and twisted over, so if Ianto moved it would be dislodged. 

“Now, if I find that has moved even slightly you’ll end up in trouble.” Jack had warned him. “I won’t be more than half an hour, just keep an eye on the time.” 

With that Jack had put the stopwatch down on the bedside table, by the comm. and set it running. Ianto looked up at him, Jack petted his head. 

“I’ll be back, now behave.” 

And Jack had gone again, leaving Ianto lying there, unable to move. He shifted his hips a little on the bed feeling the leather shift against his back. Ianto stopped moving before very carefully resettling his hips down on the bed, making sure he didn’t disturb the leather. He rubbed himself a little against the bed, his erection pressing into the mattress. Ianto glared at the ticking stopwatch and decided that was the meanest part of it. 

Most of the time he had no idea how long he lay somewhere, instead he tended to lose complete track of time. That was Jack’s entire plan most of the time, so Ianto was disorientated somewhat. Leaving him with a sense of nothing but Jack himself, it took every distraction away from him. Now Jack was just being annoying. Ianto watched the stopwatch tick round to ten minutes. Then he turned away staring instead at the wall but the ticking continued so he had to look back. It didn’t help. He stared at it and flexed his fingers. No, he decided, it definitely didn’t help. It was not a good addition to the play. 

Jack would probably ask him. He always did. There was always a point that he would ask questions, wanting to know if Ianto felt better, enjoyed it and subtly enquired into what Ianto wanted. Ianto had hinted that he wanted Jack to screw him, to use him some way but Jack always deferred and somehow also managed to avoid explaining why. 

The stopwatch, however, didn’t work. Looking at it just killed the moment. It took away that feeling of disorientation. Instead it just locked Ianto into reality and that was, on these occasions, the last thing he wanted. Now he wanted to forget himself, he wanted to stop being Ianto Jones, Torchwood’s polite, almost invisible support. He wanted to be Jack’s, to be nothing more than what Jack wanted, to be used, terrified and completely demeaned until there was nothing but whatever Jack wanted of him. The sound of the stopwatch and the sight of the time passing just brought back the person he wanted to forget, who was that precise, that knew the time, and how long things took. When he was with Jack he had no idea of the length of time. It could either be minutes or hours. He didn’t want to know, he had no need to know. 

And because of that he couldn’t settle. But he had no choice but to wait and since he couldn’t ignore the stopwatch he turned his head and rested his chin on the pillow and looked at it steadily. Instead of letting the sound irritate him, he let it go into his head and he relaxed a little. He stared at the watch face and let the time go by. It killed most of the spirit of the game and his body felt as taut as a coiled spring, his skin tingled and he felt very tempted to shuffle about a bit. In fact he did, he moved deliberately letting the leather move over his back. He didn’t care what Jack did as punishment, unless of course he just left Ianto there with the stopwatch. But there would be a time that Ianto could point out that wasn’t doing a damn thing and Jack would remove it from the play. It was like the time he had been left tied and helpless in the corner and Jack had sat on the far side of the room. Jack had never repeated that after Ianto’s subtle adverse reaction. 

Jack hadn’t dumped him in the corner again a long distance away from his touch. Ianto couldn’t take that, if Jack was close and refusing to touch him. He could take being left, being tied up and abandoned, it was fine. But when Jack knew something didn’t work, a hint of it going wrong, he took the hint away. Ianto was now stuck left waiting for that, so he squirmed in the bonds, feeling them tighten on his wrists and letting the leather slither out of the tight design and flop onto the side, just because... well, he might get punished for it. 

Jack reappeared thirty four minutes and seventeen seconds later. Ianto heard the doors open, then Jack’s feet and then Jack’s hand rested in the small of his back, flipping the leather off his spine and letting it land on the bed. Ianto felt it slide down, tickling against his ribcage on the left side. He didn’t react he just stared sullenly at the stopwatch in an unspoken hint. Jack’s hand appeared, snapping it still and it was removed from Ianto’s line of sight. Jack’s other hand pressed into the small of Ianto’s back, and he felt the warmth of Jack’s skin. 

That made him react, his hips drove down into the bed and his back arched, his shoulders lifted a little and he inhaled sharply. 

“Not fond of the stopwatch then?” Jack mused, to himself and to Ianto. He did that sometimes, spoke as if it was rhetorical but it never was. If he said it he also waited for Ianto’s reaction. What he gave Jack this time was nothing, his boredom evident. 

Then Ianto forgot the stopwatch. He forgot everything as Jack’s hand moved. It swept down from the small of his back, over his backside and to his thighs. Ianto’s head came up and he gasped. He inhaled the air heavily and it swirled into his lungs. Every nerve ending in his body started to tingle.

“Right, very well,” Jack mused. Ianto lay still as Jack re-laid the intricate coiling of leather down his back. Ianto exhaled as Jack did that. 

“You didn’t like the stopwatch?” Jack repeated the question. Ianto raised his head. There were times, right in the middle of the play, that Jack would ask the questions and Ianto knew when to answer, when Jack needed to know if he was right or wrong. They were still exploring each other and their minds, and now and again it didn’t hurt to ask right in the middle of it. 

“I’m precise,” Ianto said. “In this situation, I don’t want to be.” 

“Fair enough,” Jack said. He had an answer and changed the play. He recoiled the leather on Ianto’s back just a little more. Jack’s hand rested on the scruff of his neck and the loose skin was pulled by Jack’s fingers. 

“You do not move one millimetre,” Jack warned. 

“Yes sir.” 

Ianto agreed to that but that did not make it easy. It was better now the watch was taken away. Ianto didn’t want any kind of precision in this part of his life. In fact he wanted it very imprecise. He felt Jack’s hand over his back, running down his ribcage, trying to make him react and dislodge the leather lead. It was now easier. Without time in his sight everything became easier, without being able to move his arms it was easier, with the threat of what could happen if he did move, Ianto’s entire life became easy. 

He lay still as Jack’s hand moved downward to cup his buttocks. Jack spent a little bit of time kneading the flesh and there were several light slaps. There was nothing that Ianto wasn’t used to. Jack was trying to make the leather lead, so intricately wound, dislodge from its place. And in that lay the threat. 

Jack’s hand wormed between his legs and as his inner thighs were tickled Ianto spread his legs a little further out. Jack’s hand moved over his thighs and then up over his backside, pressing gently. Jack traced over Ianto’s ribs then moved down again. 

Very slowly his fingertips dragged down one of Ianto’s legs, over his foot, tracing lightly over the skin. Ianto groaned and writhed, his hips driving into the bed but thankfully the leather on his back didn’t shift.

“Not one millimetre,” Jack warned. Ianto stopped writhing as Jack’s fingers spread his cheeks apart and Ianto gave a low guttural groan as Jack slowly started to push his fingers into him. 

Ianto lurched upward and the leather on his back slid away. A second later Ianto slumped down, putting his face into the pillow, knowing he shouldn’t have moved, knowing that he could have possibly ruined what he wanted and knowing that Jack could do anything to him.

Especially depriving Ianto of what he really wanted. 

 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Deeper.

“I said not one millimetre,” Jack said. Ianto felt him move off the bed and he gasped again as two hands grasped his ankles tightly. They were pulled apart and pressed into the mattress on each side of the bed. His toes slid over the cot on either side. They were both released for a second and then the right was encased in something and his leg was pulled harder. 

The other one followed, the ankle was encased and then pulled tighter to the other side of the bed. Ianto knew then he was totally restrained. Both his wrists and ankles were pinned down, unable to move either way. Jack emphasized that point by running his fingertips over the sole of Ianto’s left foot. He took his time, finding every way that made Ianto struggle and groan. 

“I said not to move!” 

Ianto stilled his struggles. He gasped, and tensed his body to remain still as Jack touched him. He traced his fingers up Ianto’s legs, playing with the flesh of his inner thighs. Ianto felt the ropes on his limbs tighten. He knew that was entirely psychological. He knew it. 

There were levels to what he knew, and levels to his mind. Ianto knew he wouldn’t be hurt, Jack wouldn’t hurt him, not physically but the delight lay in the fact that he could touch him. Any way that Jack wanted to touch him he could. Ianto lay tightly restrained on the bed feeling Jack’s hand run up and down. He had done it many times but Ianto was always bound by more than what was physically holding him. 

Ianto lay still, trying not to move and Jack’s hands toyed with him. They ran over him, exploring him, feeling his tense shoulders and taut back muscles. Ianto twitched and he was slapped hard on his left buttock. 

“Not a millimetre.” 

He stilled down. Ianto pressed his body down into the bed, not daring to move, because he knew that hint. Jack knew the best punishment he had, to leave Ianto alone when he so desperately begged to be touched, to be handled and used. The threat alone was enough to hold him down, never mind the ropes.

Ianto put his face down in the pillow, cutting off any voice and any thought. His entire being centred down on Jack’s hands on him. How he managed it Ianto didn’t know but he made the touch just on the boarder-line of threatening and it made his skin tingle wildly. Ianto knew if he asked Jack to stop he would, but there was always the threat that he might not. Ianto fed that part of his mind himself. He wanted it there. Jack could do anything to him, he didn’t even need to tie him down. Ianto’s mind flitted with images and Jack threatening him with a gun was always the strongest one. 

He was recovered from Lisa. She crossed his mind; she was always there faintly, not forgotten but firmly laid to rest in the past. He had lost her and he had lost her long before she had finally been killed. Ianto had learnt that, over recent weeks he had really started to understand that. These times, when Jack touched him, when he stirred that part deep within Ianto, the part that wanted to be controlled, utterly demeaned and dealt with as Jack saw fit, then Ianto remembered things, ordered them. He didn’t do this to forget, it was entirely the opposite. He did it to let his mind cope with that, his sub-conscious could take greater control while he consciously just felt the sensations in his body. 

The ropes again felt like they were tightening around his wrists and ankles, but he held himself still as Jack’s hand moved over him. One hand was again stroking the sole of Ianto’s left foot and his entire body tensed to keep him from moving. Jack gave a low chuckle, a sound that sent shudders through Ianto. Jack’s other hand patted his backside, rubbing the skin where it was stinging from the hard slap. 

“You’ve been a good boy tonight, I think you can have a treat.” 

Ianto didn’t raise his head, but he felt Jack’s weight leave the cot and there was the sound of him moving across the room somewhere. There was the compulsion to look to see what Jack was doing but Ianto controlled it. He kept his head down, breathing in Jack’s scent from the pillow. It was a scent he was now becoming more familiar with. Jack often commented about his 51st century pheromones. Something Ianto hadn’t taken too seriously but inhaling in deeply always seemed to rouse something in him. He didn’t know if it worked on anyone else. He’d now and again thought about asking Gwen but in the end shied away from it. He certainly didn’t think he could bring it up with either Owen or Toshiko. Gwen would have been his best bet, but Ianto couldn’t work out a way to get it into a conversation. 

“Head up,” Jack’s voice commanded. Ianto immediately lifted his head up from the pillow and he caught sight of the stone wall and head of the bed before the world turned dark. The material was bound tightly over his eyes and knotted firmly at the back of his head. Ianto rested his chin back down on the pillow as Jack released him. He waited another few seconds, he didn’t think it was a simple as Jack blindfolding him. 

A moment later he found out as Jack’s hand moved to his backside again his fingers pressing into the flesh to gently part his cheeks. Ianto gasped and lurched on the bed again as he felt something press against his anus. 

“Steady,” Jack said gently. Ianto’s hips lurched up as he felt the intrusion into his backside. It was cold, and slick with lubricant and seemed huge. This was not Jack’s fingers, who had often lightly intruded but that was as far as it had ever gone. Jack had never made use of him as much as Ianto insisted. In hindsight, Ianto realised, he was probably better adding something to a conversation in the cold light of day, but he wasn’t sure how. He had hinted, asked and tried to coerce but Jack wasn’t one for taking any hints he didn’t want. In the throes of the moment Ianto was inclined to agree to anything, but Jack was careful. He knew what Ianto had really asked for, the control, to be demeaned until he was nothing more than an object. The sexual aspect was better than the suicidal one, but Ianto was realising he wanted more than just the control with Jack. He wanted sex. This time he was getting an answer. 

Ianto gasped and writhed as Jack slowly inserted whatever it was into him. Ianto’s hips came off the bed, his buttocks tensed automatically but as he lurched upward he pushed towards what was being inserted into him. He felt Jack pause and Ianto rested down. Jack gently rubbed the small of his back. 

“Trust me, it’s a perfect fit. I ordered it especially for you,” he said soothingly, somehow playing half-master and half-concerned control. Jack’s hand stroked his backside again and Ianto relaxed, it was pushed in a little further. It was enough to force him open but not painfully. It strained his anus a little and Ianto realised why Jack had bound his legs. His impulse was to spread wider. If he was in another position, his legs wider, his hips raised it would ease in better. But he was contained flat on the bed, his legs only able to go so far. 

He groaned and arched his back as the device was pushed into him fully. The base pushed his buttocks open and Jack pushed and pulled to make sure it was in perfectly. Ianto gasped as Jack twisted it inside him. He couldn’t help the lurch of his hips as he moved on the bed. Over his head Jack laughed.

“Perfect.” 

He released Ianto’s ankles and wrists. Ianto lay on the bed in utter confusion. His lead was pulled and Ianto followed. It took him a moment and Jack didn’t rush him. He was blindfolded getting off the bed, but as he stood up he jumped, a flow of something light brushed against the back of his legs. He felt Jack close to him and he knew Jack’s hand was moving whatever it was. It dawned on Ianto, slowly, that it was attached to the anal plug he was now wearing. 

And then Jack topped it off. 

“You haven’t eaten yet, have you?” 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

 

A Good Diet 

Jack coaxed him up the ladder blindfold. Ianto could do it and he trusted Jack to lead him, it wasn’t the first time, and Jack would look after him. At the end of it all that was the point, it really was the point. And Ianto wasn’t surprise where he ended up. Jack tethered him to the desk and Ianto curled up on the cushion that Jack always put out for him. The night hadn’t exactly gone as planned but it had certainly been interesting enough. Jack made sure the lead was secured and then he ran his fingers through Ianto’s hair. 

“Stay, good boy.” 

He heard Jack’s footsteps as he walked out of the office, presumably for whatever he wanted next. He would be a few minutes Ianto guessed, which gave him time to satisfy his own curiosity. Jack hadn’t bound his hands, he trusted him not to remove the blindfold, or the collar. However, Ianto couldn’t resist exploring the plug. He moved his hand behind him, over his back and downwards. He knelt up a little and his fingers found the base of the plug, made of a pliable rubber, and attached to it the tail. He felt the strands, they felt smooth but thick, he rubbed them together, realising it felt like hair. 

“It’s genuine horsehair,” Jack’s voice announced. It made Ianto jump and turn. His temple banged against the side of the desk and he gave a little yelp of surprise. He sat down on the cushion and gave a second yip as the pressure shifted the plug inside him, not entirely unpleasantly. He heard Jack give a light laugh, a little closer than when he had spoken and then Jack’s hand gently rubbed the side of his head where he had hit himself. Ianto pressed against the hand like a cat demanding attention. He had to stifle the giggle as the tail brushed against his legs. Ianto caught the vague scent of food, something rich. He picked up the smell of meat and tomatoes. There was the sound of something being placed on the desk and then Jack moved around him to sit on his chair. The hand on Ianto’s head moved to the back of his neck and he was pushed down onto all fours, the cushion giving way under his weight a little, the soft material brushing against his skin. 

Jack fiddled expertly with the knot on the blindfold and it slowly released. 

“I don’t think you need that anymore. It just stopped you reacting in anticipation,” Jack mused. When he talked, his voice was always a little remote, thinking out loud rather than talking directly to Ianto. But it was for his benefit, Ianto knew that. It didn’t always happen, sometimes there was just curt, brutal orders, or soothing endearments. When it was needed though, Jack made sure Ianto had all the information. 

As he regained his sight Ianto did turn his head trying to see the plug and tail, he caught a vague glimpse and tried another way, looking downwards, under his body and between his legs. The tail was thick, the hair hanging straight downwards almost to the back of his knees. It brushed against his thighs gently, sending shivers over his skin. The plug moved a little as he spread his legs, trying to see a little better. It was a shocking thought, and most especially the idea that Jack had had it specially made. But somehow in balance, it seemed almost nice. Jack had thought about the situations and what Ianto wanted and needed. 

“Here,” Jack said. Ianto looked up, snapping to attention. Jack reached over him. His nearest hand gently brushed Ianto’s cheek as the other stretched over him to slide his hand over Ianto’s hip and buttocks and then he took the thick binding of hair that came out from the base of the plug and he lifted it. Bringing it up over Ianto’s hip so the light could give him a better view. It was hard to concentrate for a second as moving the tail shifted the plug inside him a little rubbing his prostate. Ianto writhed his hips a little and as Jack chuckled he forced himself to still down and concentrate. He looked at the hair intertwined through Jack’s fingers. It glittered in the light and despite a few blondish hints and shimmers of auburn within it Ianto realised it was not that much of a difference from his own colour. 

He watched the strands flow through Jack’s fingers as he slowly pulled back. Sitting back in his chair Jack reached for something on the table and Ianto’s eyes widened again as Jack put the bowl down in front of him. The smell of the pasta sauce made his stomach grumble loudly. Jack patted his head. 

“That will teach you to go all day without eating. And I expect that bowl to be licked clean.” 

Ianto looked up. Jack had casually speared a few of the pasta twirls on his own plate and forked them into his mouth. Seeing the glitter of his eyes Ianto looked down again, at the bowl. He saw the meat in sauce and the little pasta coils mixed in, all things he could easily eat without using his hands. Even the bowl, wide and shallow was perfectly designed for what Jack expected of him. He jumped as Jack ran a hand over his back, feeling along his spine and down across his ribs. Again testing his flesh, and stroking his skin lightly. 

“Eat your dinner,” Jack ordered sternly. So Ianto without a second’s hesitation, on his hands and knees, tethered to the desk and feeling the tail gently brushing against his thighs as he moved, put his head down and started to eat. 

* * * * *

It was not, as Ianto swiftly learnt, as easy as it looked. The bowl kept sliding away from him until Jack moved his foot to prop it, and it was like trying to eat a doughnut without licking your lips. He soon had sauce over his nose, chin and cheeks as he did as he was told, eating the lot and licking the bowl clean. But it was tempting and unconsciously he almost did it, lifting his hand off the floor to wipe his face. It was an automatic reaction and the first time he had done it Jack had smacked him hard on the back of his head. 

“Hands down!” 

Ianto glanced up, looking apologetic and he saw the expression on Jack’s face. He caught a glimpse of something. Jack was enjoying watching him. Ianto had put his head down again and carried on. 

By the end of it his face was smeared with sauce and in places where he couldn’t lick it off, he’d stopped trying. But he diligently licked the bowl clean and then looked up. Jack had smirked and opened a drawer. 

You really had to worry, Ianto thought idly, about a man who kept baby wipes, lubricant and, on occasion, a leather collar in the top right hand drawer of his desk. He grabbed Ianto’s hair roughly and held the grip tight yanking his hair at the roots. Ianto squirmed but didn’t fight too much as Jack wiped his face up, cleaning the mess off him. As Jack released him Ianto relaxed, his body still thrumming with pleasure, he was rock hard, Jack hadn’t seen fit to pleasure him as yet, and wouldn’t until he was ready. Ianto felt his head petted and his hair straightened. 

“Good boy, stay.” 

Jack stacked the bowls and got up. He paused at Ianto’s rear end to carefully run his fingers through his tail to tidy him up. Then he went away again and came back with fruit and whipped cream, in one bowl that all went to Ianto. Jack sat back in his chair and offered him piece after piece. 

Very carefully Jack coated his finger with whipped cream and offered it to Ianto. Still on all fours, on his cushion Ianto licked at his finger and opened his mouth as Jack pushed into him. He obediently suckled on Jack’s finger like a calf at its mother’s teat. He desperately followed as Jack pulled away but Jack took his hand out of reach. Ianto persisted by pressing his face against Jack’s leg, rubbing him like a cat. Jack picked up the last grape and coated it with cream. He held it up a little above Ianto’s face. 

“Beg,” he said. 

Ianto looked up. He could probably take that interpretation any way he liked, either vocally or physically. But with his backside firmly plugged, the tail still installed and having been fed like an animal Ianto reacted accordingly. He lifted himself up and put his hands on Jack’s thigh, he moved his head to search up for the treat. Jack raised it up and Ianto moved to follow it. Jack grinned broadly, delighted by Ianto’s behaviour. Ianto however wasn’t about to lose out on his treat. If Jack was denying him he went another way. He licked Jack’s wrist and moved lower down over his exposed forearm to where his shirt sleeve was rolled up. Jack laughed again. His free hand went down to Ianto’s erection and the other lowered to let Ianto lick dripping whipped cream off the grape and Jack’s fingers but he wouldn’t relinquish the fruit. Ianto’s eyes followed it as Jack dipped it in the remaining cream and offered it again. 

Jack’s hand was followed wherever it went with Ianto whimpering and whining in response. His body jerked as Jack stroked him and he knew Ianto wasn’t long off a climax. At the last moment Jack let Ianto have the grape and he stuffed his fingers into Ianto’s mouth. Again he took him, his head raised and his body shuddered as he came into Jack’s hand. The semen spurted into Jack’s palm splashing up his wrist and Ianto slammed against the side of his chair, although he didn’t feel any pain. All he got was the shuddering pleasure. Jack held him there for as long as he could and then carefully withdrew his sticky, cum coated hand. With the other he controlled Ianto as he slumped down onto his behind and he guided Ianto back onto the cushion. Ianto sat down, dazed, but lurching up as the plug moved inside him. 

Smiling as he watched Ianto, Jack indulged himself. He looked at his sticky coated hand and lifted it to his face to lick at it carefully. Jack sat back in his chair and started to lick his hand clean. Ianto sat down jerking a little with pleasure and pain, his eyes blinked sleepily but he looked up at Jack, watching what he was doing. Jack stroked Ianto’s head with his clean hand. 

“You are an utter delicacy,” Jack said. 

 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Aftercare

Jack wiped the remaining traces with a wet wipe and looked down at Ianto. He was resting against his leg, his head on Jack’s thigh and his arms curled around his calf. He was rubbing his cheek against the top of Jack’s leg and his shoulders moved, aiming to try and get between Jack’s legs. Ianto’s hand slid up to move over his inner thighs and Jack pushed him aside. 

“No, behave yourself.” 

Ianto gave a discontented murmur but that was the limit of his rebellion. Jack ran his fingers through Ianto’s hair, settling him back down. Ianto blinked sleepily, his pupils dilated and his eyes a little glassy and unfocussed. His adrenaline was wearing off, Jack saw the signs. There had been a rather long build up, with the rift interrupting them but it seemed to have been worth it. Jack was actually a little concerned about Ianto taking care of himself. Everyone else was dealt with by him and then Ianto seemed to totally forget himself. Jack did plan to have a word with Ianto a little less intimately. But it seemed a good idea to start it off somewhere Ianto was likely to notice it. 

As Ianto curled himself tightly against Jack, Jack booted up his computer and started to filter through the paperwork that was on his desk. Ianto shifted on the cushion feeling the press of the plug in his backside and the tail brushed against his leg. He moved one hand to stroke through the tail, feeling the thick but soft hair. Jack’s hand petted his head before going back to what he was doing. He needed to deal with UNIT trying to palm rogue aliens onto them. Jack didn’t care if he had the space or not, UNIT had enough containment spaces of their own. 

After half an hour or so of clearing out his in-tray and idly petting Ianto as he rested against him he felt Ianto’s head loll dramatically before jerking up and re-settling himself. Jack moved his chair back and took Ianto’s shoulders pushing him back and he encouraged him down, curling up on the cushion. Ianto obliged, tucking himself up and lying so his head was close to Jack’s feet as he always did. His hips moved as he curled his knees up to his chest. Jack reached over and lifted the tail to drape strands of it across Ianto’s body. He shifted again and relaxed, resting his head on one arm. The other reached out to Jack, brushing his ankle. 

“Do you want me to take the plug out or leave it in?” Jack asked gently. 

“In,” Ianto mumbled in a low tone. Jack sat back and watched him. The sight was far more interesting than his pile of paperwork. Ianto snuggled down, his body and mind both sated and content after the evening. For a few minutes Jack sat there, watching him as Ianto drifted off to sleep. Jack gave a quick glance at his watch, he had about six hours before everyone was due back at the hub and he knew Ianto would sleep right through, his mind untroubled, all the bad thoughts wiped away.

He had pushed the boundaries a little further tonight and Ianto still responded. Jack was starting to get the point that Ianto didn’t mind anything he did, he trusted him implicitly. There was still some distance they could go, but Jack wasn’t going to start rushing it as much as he sometimes felt that he wanted to. He still had yet to let Ianto pleasure him, although Ianto was hinting and pushing him. There was no doubt that Ianto could, and would, take it. But Jack was holding back until he was very, very sure of it. As much as he wanted to help Ianto he wasn’t about to take advantage of him. The sex was the sideline; the submission was what Ianto really wanted. 

He watched Ianto as he shifted in his sleep giving a little murmur. From the expanse of the hub Jack heard the pterodactyl give a screech as she looked for her food. Ianto didn’t stir at the sound, he slept on peacefully. Jack turned back to his paperwork, he’d feed her in a minute. She swooped down seeing him in the office and she called him again, demanding his attention. Jack looked around and carefully slid his chair back, getting up and stepping over Ianto’s sleeping form. 

Pausing in the doorway he looked back, Ianto stayed curled up, tail fanning out across the pillow, collar around his neck and lead looped around the desk, sleeping on. Jack smirked as he looked at him before turning and heading out into the hub to deal with his full-time pet, Ianto’s image still imprinted on his mind. 

For a moment Ianto’s eyes flickered open, his head rose slightly as he realised Jack was gone. Then he heard Jack’s low tone as he spoke gently to the pterodactyl outside. Ianto dropped his head, curled himself a little tighter and relaxed again giving a yawn as he allowed the familiar sounds around him to lull him back into sleep. 

And as Jack predicted he didn’t stir again until morning.


End file.
